Like Other Girls!
by Happymystery12
Summary: Amy, Cream, Kit and Rouge are pop stars. Amy wants to live like normal girls. What happens when they go to a boarding school where everybody knows them? AND, will sparks fly? RATED JUST IN CASE.
1. I Wanna Be Like Other Girls

Amy sighed as she gazed into her dressing room mirror. "Another performance... more fans..."

Cream knocked on her door. "May I come in?"

"Sure, Cream!"

Cream came in and sat next to Amy. "What's wrong?"

Amy asked, "Do you... ever wonder how other girls live?"

Cream thought for a minute. "No... I don't."

Amy sighed and replied, "I always wonder how other girls live... we've been famous since we were like, 7, and we never really got to experience the life of a normal girl..."

Rouge knocked and said, "We're on in a few! C'mon!"

The three girls walked toward the stage to see Kit already there. The grey wolf said, "C'mon, to the instruments!"

_She looks so happy... _Amy thought as she watched the new member of their band running out to the stage.

Amy grabbed her guitar and walked toward the microphone. The curtains opened. "The Roses!" everyone yelled. Amy lightened up when she saw the fans.

They sang 'I Wanna Be Like Other Girls' (from the Mulan 2 soundtrack). Amy knew she was singing from the heart. When the concert was over, the four girls went home. As they rode to their Beverly Hills home, Amy kept to herself while the others talked. "That was so fun!" Kit started.

Rouge replied, "Isn't it always?"

Cream smiled and said, "Hey, Amy, how did you like it?"

Amy sighed and said, "I dunno..."

Kit asked, "Amy, what's wrong?"

Amy replied, "I just wanna know how OTHER girls live..."

Kit smiled smugly and said, "I have an idea. Why don't we attend the Hikaru Boarding School?"

Amy said, "Huh?" Now she was interested.

Kit nodded and said, "It's a nice school! Trust me. I went there. The headmistress is SO nice, and the rooms are AMAZING! What do ya say, Roses?"

Rouge, Amy and Cream yelled, "YEAH!!!"

Kit said, "AND it's here in Beverly Hills!"

The other three yelled, "AWESOME!!!!!"

When they got home, they told their agent they were moving to the boarding school. The agent nodded and said, "Well, let's get you moved!"

The next day, they met the headmistress. "Hello, again, Kit! Oh, the Roses."

Kit said, "We want to attend."

The headmistress nodded and replied, "Of course. I'll lead you to your room."

They were lead to a HUGE room with four beds. "Whoa..." Amy said.

The headmistress explained, "This is your room. May I get the other's names?"

"Amy."

"Rouge."

"Cream."

The headmistress wrote it down and said, "Well, classes start in two weeks. Good luck!"

As soon as the headmistress was out of hearing range, Amy told her friends, "This is gonna be SO MUCH FUN!"

Kit nodded and said, "I know. This school was fun when I went here! Well, it's late. We'd best get to sleep. The other three nodded and they turned in.


	2. Truth or Dare?

The next day, Amy awoke to knocks on the door. "Huh?" she sleepily called at the door.

Someone called in, "Welcome. May we come in?"

Amy thought, _We? _She woke her friends and said, "Sure, we're all awake."

A blue hedgehog, a red echidna, a black and red hedgehog, and a yellow fox walked in. "Hi!" the blue hedgehog greeted, "I'm Sonic."

The yellow fix said, "My name's Tails!"

The red echidna said, "I'm Knuckles."

The black and red hedgehog said, "...Shadow..."

Amy smiled. "Nice to meet you! I'm Amy."

Cream yawned and said, "I'm Cream!"

Rouge smiled and said, "My name's Rouge."

Kit said, "I'm Kit. Nice to meet you, boys."

The boys nodded and Sonic said, "Aren't you guys The Roses?"

Amy groaned and said, "Great, MORE fans..."

Sonic said, "No, no. We just saw you on TV last night. You did great."

Amy said, "Huh? Not a fan? Then why--"

Sonic interrupted, "You sing well. Not saying I'm a fan or anything like that."

Amy said, "Well, I'm going down to the café. Anyone wanna come?"

Everyone said, "Ok."

Amy sighed. _It's gonna be a LONG day..._

The eight walked down to the school café. Sonic asked, "Hey, who wants to race?"

Kit smiled smugly and replied, "You're on!"

Amy said, "Fine."

Shadow just got ready to race.

The four sprinted full-force. Sonic and Shadow tied in 1st, Kit got close in 2nd, and Amy got last.

The eight walked in and sat at a table near a window. "So, what do you guys wanna do when we're done here?" Sonic started a conversation.

"How about... Truth or Dare?" Cream suggested.

Everyone else said, "Ok."

When they finished (I'm sick at the moment, so I'm lazy), they went out into the field and sat in a circle.

"Ok..." Sonic started, "Amy! Truth or Dare?"

Amy thought for a minute, and then said, "Truth."

Sonic smiles smugly. "Who do you like?"

The group became silent. Amy got up. "I need to think." She walked off.

Sonic watched for a minute, and then said, "Well, who else wants to ask someone?" Cream rose her hand.

She said, "Tails. Truth or Dare?"

Tails instantly said, "Dare!"

Cream smiled and said, "Sonic, you pick the dare."

Sonic said, "I dare ya to kiss Cream!"

Tails turned away.

"It's a DARE, Tails." Rouge told him. Tails turned back to the group, blushing.

"Why did I let SONIC pick?" Cream asked herself. Tails kissed her. "!!"

"Bold move, Tails!" Knuckles remarked.

Tails got up and began to walk off. Cream grabbed his arm. "Huh?"

Cream got up. "I wanna go with you!" They walked off.

Amy came back. "I have my answer. Sonic."

Sonic stared. "Amy?"

Amy turned away, blushing. Sonic grabbed her shoulder and turned her back. "Huh?"

He was knelt beside her, smiling. "I like you, too..." he whispered.

Amy blushed more, and Cream and Tails came back.

Knuckles said, "Kit, Truth or Dare?"

Kit said, "Truth!"

Knuckles asks, "Who IS it that YOU like?"

Kit stared at the group. She got up and was starting to run when someone grabbed her arm. "You don't have to answer, Kit." It was Shadow. Kit blushed.

Sonic laughed and said, "Ooh, looks like Shadow's in love!"

Shadow let go of Kit and said, "Shut it!" He turned around to see Kit gone.

Kit was running. She needed to think about the situation. _Shadow... _she thought, _I like you, but..._

She heard running behind her and hid. "I thought she went this way..." Kit ducked lower in her hiding place in the bushes. _Sonic..._ she thought.

Sonic walked toward her hiding place and she tried to run. Sonic heard her and quickly caught up. "Hey, you're fast!"

Kit sped up and said, "Yeah, I am! So?"

Sonic sped up to catch up. "Wanna race?"

"No way! I need to be alone for a while! Leave me alone!"

She turned on a dime and was gone. Sonic stopped and told himself, "Wow, she's fast... agile too." He looked up to see the sun setting. "We'd better head back..."

He went back to the group and told Shadow. "She ran off?!"

"Yeah! You saw her!"

Kit was in the girls' room talking to her sister (over the phone).

"Hey, Nat..."

"Hiya, Kit! How was your first day?"

"Eh. Not as good as I'd planned."

"What happened?"

"We met some boys and ended up playing Truth or Dare. Sonic asked Amy who she liked. Then Cream got her turn in asking, and she asked Tails. Tails replied, 'Dare,' and Cream let Sonic pick the dare. He dared Tails to kiss Cream. After a few minutes, he DID. Then Knuckles asked ME who I liked, but I didn't respond. I got up and was ready to run and Shadow grabbed my arm and told me I didn't have to answer. Sonic teased him and he turned away from me. I took the chance to run. I guess they sent Sonic to find me. He found me and asked if I wanted to race and I told him 'No way! I need to be alone for a while! Leave me alone!' I then turned and I guess he gave. There, Nat."

Nat said, "Wow, rough first day..."

Kit replied, "Yeah." Someone knocked at the door. "Gotta go Nat." She hung up. "Hello?"

"Hi, Kit? Can I come in?" It was Sonic.

"Go away!"

Amy pushed Sonic out of the way and entered. "Hey, Kit. Why'd ya run off?"

Kit sighed, buried her face in her pillow, and said, "I just need to be by myself."

Amy sat on her friend's bed. "It's ok. Cream and Rouge are coming back soon."

"Leave me alone right now."

"Well... ok. Bye." Amy left.

Kit uncovered her face and said, "Huh. Wonder how Shadow felt about that..."

Shadow was back at his room with Sonic and the other boys. "Wow that sucks."

Shadow got up and said, "I'm going to find her."

Sonic told Shadow, "She's in her room. She said she wanted to be alone."

Shadow ignored him. He walked to Kit's room. He got there and knocked on her door. His answer was a slam on the door. He thought _She's mad... I'd better leave._

He heard her slam a pole against something and cracked the door open a little to watch. The song 'I'll Make a Man Out of You' was on full blast and Kit was slamming a pole against thing and kicking things and just plain blowing off steam.

She soon collapsed on her bed. "-pant- Well -pant- that was fun. -pant- I need to go out -pant- for a while." She walked toward the door and Shadow hid. "Huh, thought I saw someone... Oh well." She left and Shadow came out of his hiding place.

Kit went outside. "That's funny... I could've sworn it was Shadow I saw..." She heard someone behind her

"Kit!"

"Nat?! What are YOU doing here?!"

The orange fox stared at her little sister. "I go here now."

Kit sighed. "Man..."

They heard "Hey, Kit!"

"Hey Amy, come here!"

Amy ran over to the girls. "C'mon! It's time to go back!" She noticed Nat. "Oh, hi. I'm Amy."

Nat said, "Amy Rose of the pop band 'The Roses'. I know. I'm Natalia, Kit's older sister. Call me Nat."

Amy said, "Ok. I need to take Kit now. Bye!" She dragged Kit away.

-----------------------------_**Kit's P-O-V**_------------------------

Amy dragged me back to our room. Cream was already asleep. Rouge was outside talking to Sonic. _Great... _I think, _Sonic's telling her about today..._

I go straight to bed.

--------------------------_**Amy's P-O-V**_-------------------------

I woke up the next morning and woke the others. We turned on the radio and our newest song was on. The other three sang to it and I left the room. I saw Sonic walking down the hall and he stopped hearing Kit, Rouge and Cream. "Hi Sonic..." I said.

"Hey Amy!" he replied. "They're good." The song stopped.

I sighed and said, "Yeah..."

Sonic dragged me down the hall a little and asked me, "Wanna go out sometime?"

I smiled and replied, "I'll tell ya later." I went back in and began to talk to the other girls.

--------------------------------_**Normal P-O-V**_---------------------------

Shadow walked downstairs down to the lobby. "Another day here..." he tells himself.

Soon someone says, "Hi. Are you Shadow?" He turns around to see a smiling orange fox.

He nods. "And you are?"

The girl giggles and said, "I'm Nat, Kit's older sis. Nice to meet you, Shadow."

Shadow turns away. "Hmph."

Nat shrugs and walks away.

------------------------------------------------------

Knuckles walked through the field when Rouge walked by. "Hey Knuckles!" she yells.

Knuckles goes over and asks, "Wanna go out sometime?"

Rouge smirks and says, "Why not now, Knucklehead?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kit ran to find Shadow. "Shadow!"

He heard this and turned around. _Kit..._

Kit stopped running and said, "Wanna go out with me sometime?"

Shadow thought for a minute. "Fine."

Kit nodded and said, "7:00 ok?"

Shadow nodded and said, "Fine with me." Kit kissed his cheek and walked away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, Chapter Two is now up! I have to work on my other stories, so it's not yet determined when I'll update again.

~HAPPYMYSTERY12~


	3. Date, Beating, and Anger XD

Kit waited eagerly till seven. She couldn't wait for her date. Nat was in her room helping her get ready. "Kit, I hope you have fun..." she told the impatient young wolf.

"Me too... I'm really nervous, though..."

Nat smiled and said, "It'll be fine. Trust me."

"But still... I hardly even KNOW Shadow!"

Nat laughs at her little sister. "You'll be ok!"

Nat leaned over and turned on the radio. 'Sakura Kiss' was on. Kit sang to it. (A/N: Jap version!)

Soon, someone knocked. Nat answered it. "Hi, Shadow."

He ignores the orange fox. "C'mon, Kit. Let's go."

Kit looked over at her alarm clock. "Seven already?" The clock said **7:00**.

She went with Shadow. "Bye Nat!"

They were walking to the café the group had been to that fateful day. Kit sang 'Sakura Kiss' to herself as they walked. She grabbed Shadow's hand. Shadow blushed a little.

Kit stopped singing. "What's wrong Shadow?" She let go of his hand.

He blushed more. "N-nothing."

Kit shrugged and continued singing. Shadow thought, _She sings beautifully... she's beautiful all together..._

Kit finished and saw Shadow starting to smile. She started singing 'I Wanna Be Like Other Girls'.

Sonic ran by. "Hey guys!" He then ran off.

"Ok. Does that happen a lot, Shadow?"

"More than you know..."

Kit nodded and continued to sing. She started singing 'Should've Said No'. (A/N: By Taylor Swift. Search it on YouTube.)

"_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

_[Chorus:]___

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things: to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same...  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...

_[Repeat Chorus]___

I can't resist... before you go, tell me this  
Was it worth it...  
Was she worth this...  
No... no no no...

_[Repeat Chorus]"_

She finished and Shadow was smiling at her. She blushed.

Shadow said, "Why are you blushing?"

Kit blushed more and said, "You're cute when you smile!"

Shadow said, "You're a great singer. You're cute, especially when you blush."

Kit blushed more. Shadow laughed a little.

"W-what's so funny?"

Shadow said, "Your face."

Kit smiled and said, "Silence! I kill you!"

Shadow started to laugh more.

"Oh, I have a good one. Quote: 'One night we let little Kenna choose. I go out there thinking I'm gonna be the first one out there. Kenna's already out there. She's got little Darby on the leash. It's one of those big retractable leashes. She keeps pushing the button. I ask her what she's doing. She says, _I-I'm trying to make her HEEL automatically. _I tell her, _Kenna! Doesn't work, I already tried it. Hi-five! _We're walking and she pushes the button and lets go of the leash. Hunka black plastic skidding across the sidewalk. The Chihuahua stops, she heard a new noise. Looks behind her, her comes the leash! She's smart enough to decide now would be a good time to PANIC. She takes off like a bullet down the middle of the street. I'm standing there yelling _Where's the video camera?! We can win $10,000! Watch what happens! _Sure enough, -hit sound- -chihuahua yelp-."

Shadow by then is laughing so hard he can hardly breathe. "Ha! Made ya laugh!" Kit joked.

Shadow said while laughing, "Y-yeah! That's funny!"

Sonic came up behind them. "What's so funny, Shadow?"

Shadow instantly stopped laughing and whipped around to face Sonic. "Go away."

Sonic said, "Nope."

Kit started to get angry. "Want me to go rabid on you?"

Sonic said, "Ha, like YOU can do anything to me!"

Kit growled and she punched, kicked, hit, and bamboo-poled Sonic until he ran. "That'll teach you to not get me mad!" she yelled at him as he ran.

Shadow stared at the wolf. She looked over her shoulder and blushed. "W-what?"

"You're good..."

Kit smiled and looked away. "Y... yeah... I guess..."

Shadow went over to her and hugged her. She said, "W-wha?!"

Shadow was smiling. He said, "C'mon. let's go."

Kit smiled and said, "Yeah."

Later, Shadow took Kit home. "Well, bye, Shadow. See you tomorrow."

Shadow smiled and kissed her. He soon stopped and said, "Bye." He walked off. Kit went in her room.

Amy said, "Hey, Kit! How was your date?"

Kit threw herself on her bed and said, "Amazing! Other than Sonic teasing and me beating the crud outta him."

"You what?" Rouge asked.

"I beat Sonic up!" Kit said.

"Wow." Cream tried to hold back from laughing.

Amy said, "WHAT?!" This was loud enough for Sonic, who was a couple doors away (walking down the hall) to here. He ran over and eavesdropped.

Kit laughed a little and said, "Yeah! I did!"

Cream burst into laughter. "I can't believe it!"

Sonic asked himself, "What do they mean?"

Kit heard something outside the door and said, "Huh?" She grabbed her bamboo pole. "Who's there?!"

Sonic said, "NO!" and ran.

Kit said, "Sonic!" and threw the door open to chase him.

She got a few doors down the hall before she crashed into someone. "Watch where you're go-- Kit?"

Kit got up. "Did you see where Sonic went?"

Shadow got up and said, "No, I didn't."

Kit said, "Man... lost him."

Shadow walked over to her. "Go back," he told her, "I'll handle him."

Kit nodded. "I know I can trust you, Shadow."

Kit went back to her room. Everyone stared at her when she entered. "What? What'd I do, guys?!"

Amy said, "Nothing" and went to bed. Everyone else shrugged and went to bed as well.


	4. The Dance

The next day, Kit got up early and went out into the forest just outside the school. She heard footsteps deep in the forest and followed the sound. She ducked in a bush when she saw a silhouette running. The figure stopped and said, "I hear someone..."

_Shadow...? Perfect... _Kit rustled the bush and the figure pointed a gun. "Show yourself!"

Kit hit the floor and the leaves rustled again. "SHOW YOURSELF!" Shadow shot and it missed Kit... barely. Kit grabbed a bamboo pole she had with her and jumped out of the bush. She pinned 'Shadow' to the tree with the pole. "A... doll?"

Shadow appeared behind her and hugged her. "Ha..."

"Shadow. Hi."

"Don't try to scare me like that next time, got it?!"

"Ok, ok. You're as bad as Amy." Kit was joking. She hugged Shadow back.

"Fine. I won't." Shadow smiled at her after she said this.

Kit sat down next to Shadow and handed him a little box. "What?" Shadow asked.

Kit smiled. "Open it!"

Shadow lifted the top off of the box to reveal a locket. Kit snatched it out of the box and opened it. "Look. Pictures of us."

Shadow smiled. "Thanks."

Kit kissed his cheek and smiled. "You're welcome."

Soon enough classes started. The group saw each other less until the headmistress decided to switch them so they had all classes together.

One day, during lunch, Sonic dragged Amy away from the group. "Ok, Amy, what's up?"

Amy asked, "What do you mean?"

"Kit's been WAY nice to Shadow, yet she hates me."

Amy rolled her eyes. "She likes Shadow, idiot."

Sonic asked, "Why does she HATE ME, then?"

Amy replied, "Who knows? Let's go." She and Sonic went back to their friends.

Shadow smiled. "Kit..."

Kit looks at him. "Yeah Shadow?"

"Come with me."

Kit nodded and went with Shadow. They went to the forest outside the school.

"Why are we here?"

Unknown to them, Sonic had followed them and was spying.

Shadow replied, "Do you know a lot about fighting?" Kit nodded to reply.

Kit tells him, "I took kung fu, karate, and kickboxing before I became a member of The Roses."

Shadow smiled smugly. "Fight me."

Kit stared at him. "What?"

"Fight me. I want to see just how good you are."

Kit says, "Fine." She tosses a bamboo pole to him.

They set rules. "First one to be knocked into one of the bushes surrounding this clearing loses."

They tried to send each other out. Soon enough, they meet at the center, trying to push one another into a bush.

Kit won. They decided to go back but Shadow hears a bush rustle. He points his pole at the bush. "Show yourself!"

Kit takes out a dagger from her bag. "Show yourself, coward!"

"Ok, I give! Don't kill me!"

Kit and Shadow yelled, "Sonic?!"

Sonic came out of the bushes. Kit and Shadow screamed, "Were you spying on us?!"

Sonic replied, "Yeah, I DID!"

Kit yelled at him, "Why did you, Sonic?!"

Shadow yelled, "And you BETTER tell the truth!"

Sonic was panicked and ran. Kit yelled, "Get back here, coward!!!" and ran after him. Shadow followed.

Sonic got back to the school and was running as fast as he could. Shadow and Kit trailed behind him. Students stared.

"Help!" Sonic yelled as he ran toward his friends.

Amy gets up. "Sonic?! What happened?!"

Shadow and Kit yelled, "GET BACK HERE!!!"

Amy yelled, "WHAT did you DO?!"

Sonic confessed, "I spied on them! There!" He then continued to run.

Kit soon caught up with Sonic and hit him with the bamboo pole. "OW!"

"That'll teach you not to mess with me." Kit walks away. Shadow follows.

"Why did you leave it there?" Shadow asked, curious.

Kit hit him and continued walking.

"What's your problem?!" Shadow was angrier now. Kit hit him again and continued walking.

Shadow ran after her. "Tell me why you're so mad!!"

Kit stopped. After a few seconds, she turned around. "Why are you trying to pick a fight with me?! Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

Amy yelled, "Shadow, run!" Shadow didn't listen. (He's in for A LOT of pain!)

"I'm just wondering why you're so MAD!!!" Shadow yelled at Kit.

Kit growled and hit him with the bamboo pole... HARD (that's what I meant when I said she bamboo-poled Sonic).

Shadow yelled, "Tell me what's wrong!"

Kit just hits him again and again before walking off. Amy came up to Kit and asked, "Break this." She held out a thick plank of wood. Kit hit and kicked it until it broke.

"Thanks Amy," Kit said happily. She walked back to Shadow. "Sorry. I just respond like that when I'm really angry. And Sonic made me mad. There is your explanation."

Shadow was still mad. "Why did you hit me?!"

Kit sighed. "I JUST said, 'I just respond like that when I'm really angry'!"

Shadow stared at her. Amy asked Kit something and Kit nodded. The two girls then walked away with Rouge and Cream.

That night, Shadow called Kit. Kit looked at the caller ID and waited a few seconds, then answered. "Yes Shadow?"

Shadow was silent for a minute, He finally said, "Sorry about today..."

Kit smiled and told him, "It's ok. It's not your fault, Shadow. You have no need to feel guilty about it."

Shadow told her, "Thanks. Bye."

The next day, Kit was walking toward the cafeteria (Saturday!) and she sang as she walked.

"_I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel-drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._"

She reached the cafeteria and opened the door. Some students were working to set up the cafeteria for the dance. A student asked, "Hey, you're Kit, right, from The Roses?"

Kit nodded. The student replied, "Can you guys play for the dance?"

Kit said, "I don't know what Amy will say..." She called Amy.

"Hey, Kit, what's up?"

"Hi, Amy. Do you think we could play for the dance?"

"Um.... sure, alright."

"Ok, gotta go!"

"Bye."

Kit hung up and told the student, "The Roses are booked for the dance." The student nodded and went back to work.

That night, Amy told Cream and Rouge, "We're playing for the dance. Friday."

Rouge asked, "What songs are we even going to SING?"

Cream told Amy, "Yeah. What are we gonna sing?"

Kit came in. "I have an idea. How about 'White Horse'?"

Amy said, "Yeah! And we could do 'Don't You Know You're Beautiful?'!

Rouge told the two girls, "But what about instruments?"

Kit replied, "The Dance and Band Committees are supplying instruments."

Rouge said, "Alright."

Kit said, "Great! Tomorrow!"

The girls yelled, "Yeah!"

Shadow heard this and thought, _Hm... They're singing for the dance. I'll have to go, then. _He walked away before anyone noticed.

On Friday, the Roses waited backstage for their turn to go on. Amy told Kit, "Do you mind doing a song by yourself?"

Kit smiled. "I don't mind at all! I'll be happy to!"

When they went on, they did 'White Horse', then 'Don't You Know You're Beautiful'. After a few more songs, it was Kit's turn. She sang 'Could This Be Love That I Feel'.

Shadow smiled at her as she sang. She saw him and smiled back.

After her, it was another band's turn. Kit jumped straight off the stage. "I thought you said you weren't coming."

Shadow told her, "I went to the cafeteria yesterday and a student told me you guys were playing. I decided that I'd come."

Kit smiled. "Thanks for coming." She hugged him.

Shadow replied, "You're welcome."

They talked the rest of the night.


End file.
